Naruto and The Legend of The Golden Tiger Idol
by kakashilover2009
Summary: Read Prologue inside. We'll start K just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Naruto, and the Legend of the Golden Tiger Idol

Prologue:

Thirteen Years ago, a great beast got sealed inside the spirit of a newborn baby boy, by the third Hokage. The day that he died, as he went up to Heaven; the Gods told him how brave and noble he was. He was sent back to earth, every earthly battle as the spirit of a tiger. Then one day, the Fourth Hokage rewarded him with a golden statue in honor of his heroism. It hasn't been since then since we saw him. Though the golden tiger statue is said to have his spirit as it watches over the Leaf Village. However, no one knows the location of this great idol. A reward of 100,000 dollars and eternal glory awaits whoever finds it.


	2. Chapter 1: A Land Where A True Hero Once

Chapter One: A Land Where A True Hero Once Lived

It was the end of summer vacation and Naruto and Sakura, and their sensei Kakashi were all sitting under an apple tree for shade, as the bright sun shown upon them. The only air conditioning they could sense was a light breeze as light as a feather. Naruto rested his back on the tree trunk and rested his head on his arms and crossed his legs. "It sure was a great summer." he said smiling and giggling. "Sure was," Sakura said with a gasp of weary in her voice as she sat up on her knees. She looked over at Kakashi. "I wonder what new teacher we'll have." Kakashi looked back at them both. "I'm really going to miss you, Kakashi- sensei." Sakura said sadly. "Me too." Kakashi admitted. "I have really gotten fond of the both of you."

………………………………**.............................................................................................**

"Naruto," he began as he looked at him. "You're the one who's grown the most. You have your goals and you plan how you're going to achieve them." Naruto giggled. "Yep! That's me!" he said excitedly. Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you are very intelligent and show promise, and I bet you could take healing lessons. The both you are very kind hearted and make me laugh, and I'm going to miss that." "Hey, don't forget about yourself!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're the best sensei I ever had!" Naruto shouted as he put his thumb up. "Naruto, you dope, he's the _only_ sensei you ever had!" All three of them chuckled at this. "Well, excluding Iruka at the academy." she finished.

………………………………**...................................................................................**

"Hey, I have an idea!" Naruto shouted. "How about we get one last picture!? To remind us of this day?" Sakura and Kakashi nodded as Kakashi got his camera and aimed it at three of them. "Cheese!!!" Naruto and Sakura said. Kakashi placed the two of them on his lap. Sakura hugged his neck. "I'll always remember you; Kakashi-sensei." she said softly. "So will Naruto, he just doesn't like to show it." she said pointing at him as he folded his arms and scowled. Kakashi chuckled, he just couldn't help but love them, as he teasingly mocked Naruto. "I have to go home now, my mom is making egg salad sandwiches for lunch." Sakura said as she gave Kakashi one last hug. "See you tomorrow Naruto!" she shouted waving at him. "Good-bye Kakashi-sensei…..excuse me, Kakashi!" "Bye!" Kakashi shouted back. "I guess I better go too." Naruto said sadly as he sighed looking down at his feet**………………………………...................................................................................**

"I mean, my mom isn't making egg salad sandwiches or anything, heck, I don't even have a mother." Kakashi really felt for Naruto most of all, he knew how he felt. "Naruto, you _are_ my godson, would you like to move in with me?" "Would I!!?? That would be great! Thanks Kakashi!" he shouted with excitement as he hugged his neck. Kakashi laughed and gave him a little noggie. "Come on, let's go then." Kakashi said. As they started to walk a question ran through Naruto's mind. "Uh, Kakashi, Sakura never talks about her father, does she even _have_ one." Kakashi sighed and stopped in his tracks. "I'm afraid not." he said sadly. "How do you know?" Naruto asked. Kakashi pulled his mask off and looked at him. "Remember how I was always late for training?" "Yeah?" Naruto responded. "Come with me." he said as he took him by the hand. Naruto took it as they walked until they came into a clearing. It was a lone meadow. Everything was beautiful. There were butterflies flying by, a woods behind were a doe and her fawn were standing by. The only thing out of the ordinary was a lone pointed stone, in the shape of a rocket.

They both walked up to it and Naruto looked at the engravings, next to them it read;

**KIA**

In big bold letters. One name read;

**Haru Hoshi Haruno**

**Born: April 1958 **

**Died: September 16th**** 1993**

**Loving Husband and Father.**

"That's Sakura's father?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded as Naruto something else interesting.

**Squad 20: Only surviving member is Kakashi Kisho Hatake.**

**Obito Gina Yubdunchi, Born: April 1****st****, 1956 Died May: 17****th**** , 1990.**

**Jiro Sauske Yumadunchi Born: June 21****st**** , 1948 Died: April 24****th****, 1990**

Finally, something caught Naruto's eye, to the left of the memorial, a huge fountain with an angel on the top and a brown plate on it. "What's that?" he asked his godfather as he walked over to it. "That," Kakashi began. "Is Minato Namikaze's memorial." "My dad's?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. Kakashi nodded sadly. "That's why I was always late. His ashes lay in that ocean." Kakashi said as he pointed at a distant beach. "He was a true hero and a true ninja." Naruto felt tears come into his eyes. Kakashi saw this and bent down to his level and threw his arms around him.

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

They stayed like that for awhile when Kakashi picked Naruto up and walked back home. Naruto couldn't go to sleep that night. Kakashi awoke to hear him crying in the middle of the night. So he sat with him until he fell asleep, but then he fell asleep himself.

………………………………**..................................................................................**

The next morning Kakashi told them that Naruto would be absent that day, that he needed rest. Kakashi suggested that he should write his thoughts in the diary that he gave him and that's what he did.

………………………………**................................................................................................**

_Dear Diary, May 1__st__ 2002_

_A lot has happened to me since summer vacation. I went with my godfather to the memorial site yesterday. I saw my dad's. They say he was a true hero, a true ninja, when he gave his life for others. I wish I could've met him, even though I got Kakashi watching over me now. I guess my dad is too. _

_Love,_

_Naruto Uzamaki_


	3. A Note

Author's Note: I'm not real sure if I had the right name for Naruto's father, so if I'm wrong, please forgive me. I just started watching the show about a year or two ago.


End file.
